


A More Profound Bond

by geethr75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Drabble





	A More Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



_“Dean and I do share a more profound bond.” Castiel, Season 6 Episode 3, The Third Man_

 

“A more profound bond, huh?” Dean asked.

Castiel, raised his head which was buried in Dean’s neck and looked down at him. “Really? You have to ask now?”

Dean chuckled as he pulled Castiel down into a kiss. “Just curious about the profundity, you know.”

Castiel started to pepper kisses on Dean’s torso. “I have no intention of explaining further.”

“I wasn’t, oh God! Don’t stop!”

Castiel raised his head with a smirk. “Don’t interrupt then,”

Dean grinned. “I can do that.”


End file.
